take these sunken eyes and learn to see
by quinnpuck
Summary: She can't let him have a hold of heart anymore, though, not when he's holding someone elses. Jake/Marley, five song fic challenge


**this is a five song fic challenge in which i put my iphone on shuffle and write small drabbles about five songs but i can only write during the duration of the songs! i do not own any songs and i tag whoever at one point shipped will x holly. i need to pick one couple for this fic oh god how am i going to do this oh god ... … … … i pick jarley :) **

**! ! !i;ms crared ic an't perfomr udner prsesuer! ! ! i've been staring at my screen holding up my hand at the song choices and saying 'stop, you need to stop' for five minutes now...**

**ok here i go pressing shuffle now **

x

_mamma mia - abba (why)_

They've broken-up so many times, she's lost count.

She hates him even more than she ever has, she tells herself over and over before getting in his car and it's not long before she hates herself for giving in so quickly.

She hates him, she hates him, she hates him, she whispers to herself as she ignores his texts and voicemails and facebook messages but as soon as she sees the words "the only one i want is you, marley, please believe me" it's really all it takes for her to jump back in the Jake Puckerman bandwagon.

She hates him, she convinces herself as she finds herself once again, at his doorstep, but it's an '_I love you_' she breathes despite herself as their lips meet.

But somehow, always, she ends up beside him, their hands intertwined and their hearts rightfully so, too.

x

_i can love you better - dixie chicks (i am crying this is so predictable)_

She honestly doesn't know what he sees in her anyway. She doesn't like Kitty, that's true, but that's not the reason she just _can't_ see them last.

She sees the appeal, sure, Kitty's pretty, really pretty and she's certain she promises him a lot of things that include taking her clothes off but other than that she doesn't have much going for her.

She's mean and.. Okay, so Kitty's kind of great and she has a lot to offer but so does she. Really. She does.

She knows how to play him though, make him work for everything, wrapping him around her finger with each smirk she gives him, promising him more and more.

And honestly, he's not dumb and he's not stupid either and he's not blind, so why does he put up with her? (Why doesn't he see she could be _so_ good to him?)

x

_better life - keith urban (nope)_

They have don't have much.

Their apartment is too small and he makes barely enough to put food in the fridge while she's out giving her demos to producers and on top of that, they've been late with paying the bills again so they have no cable and no phone and it's just so _frustrating_.

He wants to give her so much more, he wants to support her, even if she doesn't ever make it as a singer (even though he knows she will anyway), and he wants her to be happy but he doesn't have more to give than himself, truthfully.

But they have each other, and they're in love, deeply so, and they've got this entire life in front of them, a life together, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

(To be honest, he can see it already, Marley on a stage with thousand of people cheering her name as she looks at him, backstage, and he'll be waiting for her to finish like he'll wait for her forever, and it'll all have been worth it.)

x

_every rose has it's thorn - poison (no no no no no i can't do this)_

It's been almost a year, only a year, since she last saw him, and she can't believe how much he's changed, how good he looks, and she wonders how much she's changed, if she looks good without him, by herself, older and wiser and truthfully, by the sheer look off him she's already asking herself if a break-up had honestly been the best thing for them.

(_They'd grown apart_, they'd tell everyone, but really, maybe they didn't feel like fighting hard enough, maybe they just gave up.)

Then she sees her, his new girlfriend (his new girl, his new everything, his new future) and she can't help but hate her, even though she doesn't know her.

She wonders if she means less to him now, now he has someone else kissing him in the morning and leaning her head on his shoulder as they sit on the couch and watch old episodes of saved by the bell or whispering in his ear how _she loves him, so, and always will_ as they lay in bed.

She misses him, she realizes, she really does, and it hurts still, when she thinks about what they've could've been, what they could've had and when she thinks about what they were, what they had, what they shamelessly and carelessly threw away because they couldn't admit how much they wanted it, really.

She can't let him have a hold of heart anymore, though, not when he's holding someone elses.

She reminds herself that, in order for a love to be great, there must also be an ending to it, for greatness does not live on forever.

x

_blackbird - the beatles (screams)_

His palms are sweaty and his mouth is dry and he's so nervous he swears he'll throw up any minute now.

Her entire life, she has wanted this, needed this, her entire life she has fought for this, her entire life she has never given up.

And she's been beat up, broken down, torn apart and thrown around - but now she's here and she's happy and he's so fucking happy and he really loves her, you know?

Now here she is, on a stage about to perform her new album for a huge amount of fans and she looks so beautiful and he about to cry if anything.

When he looks over at her, at her beautiful smile and her sparkly blue eyes, he thinks he's more nervous than her.

(It's because she's always been ready for this.)

x

**a review would be amazeballs and i'll probably love you very much for five minutes or so before i spend a lifetime regretting never meeting you. pretty much.**


End file.
